¿Y por qué no?
by NatsumeRin
Summary: Una plaza, una guitarra, tu voz tenue junto a tus ojos verdosos. El verano, el otoño, el invierno, tu sonrisa y la efímera pregunta: '¿Y por qué no' Un cuadro que jamás olvidaré... /KatsuDeku /Este fic participa de la segunda edición de la KatsuDeku Week 2017 del grupo KatsuDeku en facebook / Tema: Idol, Cantantes


**Disclaimer: Boku no hero no pertenece. Paren de recordármelo.**

Este fic participa de la segunda edición de la **KatsuDeku Week 2017** del grupo KatsuDeku en facebook.

 **Tema para hoy:** Idol/Cantantes.

 _¡Disfruten!_

 **One-Shot**

Boku no Hero Academia

 _¿Y por qué no?_

Con pasos cansados se dirigía a casa, a ese pequeño apartamento que llamaba hogar. Bakugou Katsuki tenía 18 años, cursaba su último año de preparatoria y trabajaba a medio tiempo en una pequeña tienda de víveres cercano a su hogar. Vivía solo, no podía quejarse de su vida, aunque su madre había fallecido mientras era un bebé y jamás conoció a su padre, logró salir de aquel orfanato y lograr muchas cosas por su cuenta, para él era un gran logro conservar su trabajo y ser el mejor de su clase a pesar de su mal carácter y eso le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Pero por alguna razón, cada día que entraba a su apartamento después de la larga jornada de estudio y trabajo, Katsuki sentía que algo iba mal. Caminó hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y tratar de quitar esos absurdos sentimientos que le molestaban. Soledad, tristeza, un vacío en su interior. Bufó molesto dejando el vaso con agua a medias, estúpidas emociones. Había vivido toda su vida solo, no entendía por qué debía sentirse así y menos después de tantos años.

Las horas pasaron y su rutina volvió a empezar, se preparó para ir al colegio, pasando por aquella nueva plaza que habían construido, vio con aburrimiento como iba llenándose poco a poco, transeúntes, vendedores ambulantes, uno que otro anunciante, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la persona justo a su derecha. Sentado despreocupadamente sobre la fuente del lugar, un chico de cabello verde alborotado, piel pálida cual porcelana, con una guitarra en mano y una leve sonrisa captaba todos sus sentidos.

Parecía un sueño.

El rubio no podía desviar la mirada, su corazón se aceleró en un instante y su boca se secó. Por un momento no fue consiente de nada, un escenario dónde eran solo ellos dos. Una campanada hizo que Katsuki saliera de su ensoñación, miro a su izquierda arriba justo para ver el reloj del centro de la plaza que daba las 8 campanadas, iba a llegar tarde. Maldijo por lo bajo para empezar a correr rumbo a su instituto.

Mediodía y atardecer, y Katsuki volvía a casa al finalizar su jornada pasando por la misma plaza y viéndolo otra vez allí. En la misma posición, con su guitarra en mano y su cabello alborotado. Tocaba una suave melodía que inundaba sus sentidos, pero lo que más destacaba era aquella voz, la piel del rubio se erizó, como si las notas salientes de aquellos labios le envolvieran con gracia y sutileza. El chico de piel pálida permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, Katsuki imaginó por un instante su color de ojos ¿Serían azules, negros, ámbar o algún otro color extravagante?

La música se detuvo y Bakugou sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance. Ni siquiera espero que el chico le mirara, huyó del lugar sintiéndose loco por quedarse a ver con adoración a un total desconocido.

* * *

Los días avanzaron en ese cálido y extrañamente largo verano. Katsuki pasaba por aquella plaza cada día desde temprano rumbo a su trabajo aprovechando sus vacaciones de verano y regresando al atardecer.

Y él seguía ahí.

Sus clases se reanudaron, el otoño parecía estar retrasado. Katsuki se detuvo a unos metros lejos del peliverde para escuchar la canción. Pestañeó al reconocer la letra, hace tiempo no escuchaba ese tipo de música y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un susurro con la letra de aquella melodía.

―You're impossible to find...

La música se detuvo y el chico dejó de cantar. Katsuki dio un paso atrás por inercia.

―Ah, ¿Te gusta esta banda también?

El rubio estaba sorprendido. Juraba que había hablado muy bajo como para ser escuchado y más a esa distancia. Aunque ese chico permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza a otra dirección, Katsuki sabía que esa pregunta era para él, no había nadie más a su alrededor.

Chasqueó la lengua y giró sobre sus talones para proseguir con su camino.

― ¿Por qué Seconhand Serenade? ―susurró el rubio para sí mismo como una queja. Lo que no se esperó fue recibir aquella curiosa respuesta.

― ¿Y por qué no?

Bakugou frenó en seco girando un segundo para contemplar perplejo la enorme sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de aquel peliverde. Esa pregunta la recordaría el resto de su vida.

* * *

Por fin Otoño había llegado y Katsuki entendió que para ese guitarrista no existía la palabra vacaciones. Cada día, fuese lunes o viernes, fuese martes o domingo, estaba allí.

El rubio regresaba de su tarde de trabajo pasando por la plaza como todos los días, ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de aquel músico ambulante si así podría llamarle. Ese día no fue la excepción, algunas personas le rodeaban escuchando gustosas la melodía acompañada de esa suave y afinada voz. Se detuvo un segundo mirando al chico tocar, palabra tras palabra, acorde tras acorde, nunca abría los ojos. La música se detuvo y el pequeño público aplaudió, algunos buscaban en sus billeteras, otros en sus bolsillos dejándole al cantante algo de propina por la agradable pieza.

Alzó una ceja viendo al peliverde ajustar sus clavijas con esa sonrisa despreocupada en su cara. ¿Por qué no abría los ojos?

― ¿Hay alguna canción que te guste?

Katsuki pestañeó. Miró a su alrededor comprobando que la pregunta era para él. No había nadie prestando atención a ellos dos. Bufó molesto ante esa despreocupada actitud.

―Mejor abre los ojos, podrían robarte si sigues poniendo cara de estúpido.

No esperó respuesta. Giró sobre sus pies dispuesto a seguir su camino a casa hasta que aquella suave voz le detuvo.

―Aunque quisiera no podría verlos ―Katsuki miró de reojo al chico, viéndole abrir sus ojos lentamente dejando a la luz un hermoso verde esmeralda sin brillo mirando al vacío―. Soy ciego.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en todo el cuerpo del rubio. ¿Estaba loco? Era ciego y aun así se sentaba todos los malditos días desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer corriendo el riesgo de ser asaltado e incluso golpeado por cualquier vándalo del lugar ¿Cuán idiota podía ser? Katsuki chasqueó la lengua.

Ese no era su problema.

* * *

Otoño se despedía de todos dando paso al frío del invierno. No podía negar el interés que sentía hacía aquella persona. Un ciego cantante guitarrista de pelo verde que se sentaba todos los días en aquella maldita plaza. Después de saber su condición, no podía evitar quedarse cerca de él todos los días después de regresar de su trabajo, una parte de él se preocupaba de que algo malo le pasase. Por dios, ¡No podía ver! ¿Cuántas veces no le habrán robado en lo que lleva allí?

Usualmente solo le observaba 1 hora o incluso menos, pues el chico de ojos esmeralda recogía todas sus cosas alrededor de las siete de la noche para retirarse. Siempre terminaba preguntándose a dónde iba, pero se negaba a seguirle repitiéndose la frase 'No es mi maldito problema'.

Katsuki caminaba con paso apresurado, casi corriendo directo a la plaza. Esa tarde tuvo que hacer unas horas extras, saliendo más tarde de lo habitual. Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la noche, ese chico no tendría por qué estar allí, pero de todas formas necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que ya no estaba en el lugar. Frenó en seco en medio de la plaza. Empuñó sus manos y frunció su ceño molesto ante la imagen que tenía en frente.

El maldito estaba allí, sentado tocando suavemente con aquella sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

Katsuki caminó a paso rápido acercándose amenazante al chico, en un intento inútil de que este se enterara de la furia que llevaba directo a él. Le tomó de ambos hombros girándolo frente a él para gritarle:

― ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?! ―La sonrisa calmada del chico se esfumó. El rubio entendió que no fue hasta oír su tono de voz que supo lo enojado que estaba con él.

El silencio duró solo unos segundos pues el joven guitarrista volvió a sonreír con calma y a abrir sus ojos dejando ver aquel color esmeralda que tanto le gustaba al rubio.

―La verdad, no sabía que era tan tarde. ―se excusó torpemente el peliverde―. Ya sabes, no puedo ver la hora ―La frase hizo que Katsuki aflojara su agarre―, con razón sentía que nadie me escuchaba.

El rubio bajó sus brazos un tanto sorprendido a la sinceridad con la que hablaba el pecoso, porque sí, ya había descubierto que aquel chico tenía unas hermosas pecas en su rostro. Pasó su mano por su cabello cenizo un poco frustrado.

―No deberías quedarte tan tarde. ―Katsuki buscaba las palabras correctas para no decir algo que pudiese herirle. Maldijo por el cero tacto que poseía―. Todos los malditos días te vas a las siete en punto ¿Por qué hoy te quedaste hasta tan tarde?

El chico abrió la boca para responder, pero una tercera voz hizo eco en el lugar.

― ¿Izuku?

Ambos chicos voltearon hacía el recién llegado. Katsuki parpadeó, era un hombre de tal vez 26 o más años, alto de cabello bicolor con ojos heterocromáticos que irradiaba preocupación con cada maldito paso que daba. Pasó su atención al peliverde viéndole recoger sus cosas y embolsar su guitarra con la misma sonrisa estúpida.

De pronto se sintió como un idiota. Como si su presencia en ese lugar hiciera un mal tercio.

―Lo lamento Izuku ―se excusó el maldito bicolor ignorándole por completo―, tuve un retraso en el tráfico ¿Está todo bien?

Así que se llamaba Izuku, el rubio dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse del lugar, pero un delicado agarre en su brazo le hizo detenerse asombrado.

―Estoy bien Shouto, este joven me hizo compañía. ―el peliverde señalaba al rubio que sostenía del brazo―. Él es de quién te he hablado.

La cara del bicolor era todo un poema y supo que la suya no era diferente. El chico le estaba tocando y no solo eso, irradiaba una enorme felicidad de solo hablar del cómo casi le atacó en medio de la noche por quedarse solo hasta tarde. El heterocromático pareció recuperarse del impacto antes que él.

―Así que él es quién te ha hecho compañía mientras paso por ti...

Katsuki seguía en un semi estado catatónico oyendo aquella conversación. Entonces, ¿El pecoso estaba al tanto que se le sentaba cerca cuidando de él? El doble cara se le acercó haciendo una educada reverencia ¿Pero qué?

―Muchas gracias por tu ayuda ahm... ―Se incorporó para verle expectante. Katsuki entendió la indirecta.

―Bakugou Katsuki.

―Mucho gusto Bakugou-kun, me llamo Todoroki Shouto, un placer ―No esperó respuesta, se giró a tomar la guitarra del chico junto a él y volvió a hablar dirigiéndose al pecoso―. El auto está donde siempre. Espérame ahí.

El pecoso asintió feliz caminando directo hacia un auto de color azul estacionado no muy lejos de la entrada. Katsuki observaba con curiosidad, el chico no se desvió en ningún momento, ahora entendía cómo llegaba y se iba de la plaza. Volvió su atención al hombre frente a él.

―Agradezco lo que haces, pero te lo pido de la mejor manera, aléjate de él. ―Katsuki alzó una ceja incrédulo―. Izuku confía rápidamente en las personas. Es obvio que está confiando en ti, no quiero que lo lastimen otra vez.

El ceño del rubio se frunció molesto. ¿Planeaba decirle qué hacer?

―A ti qué mierda te importa que haga o no haga yo maldito bicolor bastardo. ―Escupió sin cuidado dando por terminada la conversación.

El bicolor le miraba contrariado. No esperaba que la persona de quién tanto le hablaba su hermano tuviese semejante carácter. Aclaró su garganta para continuar.

―Bien, al menos prométeme que vas en serio ―El rubio frenó en seco por segunda vez en la noche―. Solo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz.

Y así sin más el chico se retiró del lugar dejando a en descolocado Katsuki con mil y un interrogantes en su cabeza.

* * *

Camino al auto, Todoroki se preguntaba si aquello era lo correcto, desde que había permitido a su hermano tocar en la nueva plaza cercana a su trabajo regresaba más feliz y más entusiasmado que antes. Sonreía más seguido e incluso Momo le decía que algo bueno debe pasarle mientras toca para que estuviese tan feliz. Había indagado un poco antes de que el mismo Izuku le contara con una enorme sonrisa lo que pasaba.

Le gustaba una persona.

No de nuevo, por favor, pensó exasperado aquella vez. Izuku ya había experimentado lo que era enamorarse y desafortunadamente aquella castaña le había dejado en cuánto supo de su ceguera permanente. No quería que volviera a pasar algo así.

Subió al auto, acomodando su cinturón y mirando a su lado que Izuku estuviese listo. Shouto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el peliverde tenía sus ojos abiertos completamente y un ligero brillo se veía en ellos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia la plaza, si no supiera que estaba ciego, pensaría que buscaba con la mirada al rubio de apellido Bakugou.

Lo entendió, aunque quisiera alejarlo, ya había empezado a avanzar sin siquiera notarlo.

― ¿Estás listo Izuku? ―cuestionó encendiendo el auto.

―Shouto... ―el aludido emitió un ligero sonido en respuesta―, ¿Crees que vuelva a verme mañana? Ahora que te conoció...

El bicolor soltó una ligera risa, eso era lo que le preocupaba. Si supiera la respuesta que le había dado el rubio ante su negativa de que se acercara a él...

―Solo te tengo una pregunta Izuku, ¿Por qué te gusta ese tipo?

Izuku volteó su rostro para responder.

― ¿Y por qué no?

Todoroki tuvo que morderse el labio para no volver a reír ante la usual pregunta que daba Izuku como respuesta cada que podía.

―Pues para empezar usa uniforme de preparatoria, es menor que tú ―explicó con calma mientras ponía el auto en marcha―, y puede que sea menor de edad, tendrás problemas.

Vio con gracia el ceño fruncido de Izuku mientras inflaba sus mofletes en pleno desacuerdo.

―Para el amor no hay edad ―Dijo de brazos cruzados―. Además, su voz es muy grave, tal vez tenga 17 o 18 y si es así, solo le llevo 3 años. ¡No es ilegal!

Esta vez no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada. Definitivamente, ya no podía frenar el amor de Izuku.

* * *

Invierno arribó, el frío aumentaba con el paso de los días. Katsuki caminaba despacio con las manos en su abrigo conservando calor, su jornada de trabajo había acabado por ese día. Divagaba entre todas las cosas que habían pasado en esos meses, ese maldito pecoso con cara de idiota siempre aparecía en sus recuerdos, ni cómo quitárselo de la cabeza, lo veía a diario en el mismo lugar.

La única diferencia de todo es que el chico se había tomado el derecho y la confianza de saludarle y hablarle cada que le sentía cerca. Ni siquiera podía acercarse a unos 3 metros de él porque el pecoso literalmente gritaba un 'Hola Katsuki-kun' en medio del gentío.

¿Qué era eso de Katsuki-kun? Estaba casi seguro de que eran de la misma edad, era demasiado confianzudo justo como le había dicho el bastardo doble cara. Chasqueó la lengua intentando quitarse la imagen del peliverde de la cabeza, inútil pues la tenía grabada en la retina. Lo único que le aliviaba era que ese día en la mañana no estuvo donde siempre le encontraba, supuso que no iría a tocar, al menos descansaría de oírle ese día.

Suspiró un poco viendo el vapor de su aliento, estaba anocheciendo y con eso el frío aumentaba considerablemente. Caminó por en medio de la plaza con calma hasta escuchar el sonido suave de las cuerdas de una guitarra que ya conocía muy bien. Giró a su izquierda encontrándose con la imagen de Izuku sentado con un abrigo obviamente delgado, sin guantes ni bufanda u orejeras tocando en medio del frío.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese idiota?

Caminó furioso directo a él quitándose su bufanda en cada paso, se hizo hueco entre algunas personas que le rodeaban y poco le importó que estuviese tocando. Rodeó aquel pálido cuello con la tela haciendo callar de golpe al peliverde que alzó su cara un poco asombrado.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―le gritó iracundo el rubio haciendo que varias personas retrocedieran asustadas―. ¿No ves que estamos en invierno? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir con tan solo eso cubriéndote?

Las personas alrededor empezaron a murmurar y entonces fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Miró con detenimiento al pecoso, mantenía sus ojos ligeramente abiertos y una sonrisa cruzaba su cara, era como si irradiase un aura feliz a su alrededor.

Katsuki dio un paso atrás separándose del chico.

―Katsuki-kun, bienvenido ―le dijo el chico abriendo los ojos por completo dejando ver el hermoso esmeralda de sus ojos―. Discúlpame, creí que no enfriaría tanto y olvidé mi bufanda.

La torpe excusa solo hizo que Katsuki se enojara aún más, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpidamente despistado? ¡Estaban en invierno! Pero antes de poder decir otra queja, el pecoso volvió a hablar.

― ¿Y cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo? ¿No tienes frío ahora que me has dado tu bufanda?

El rubio pestañeó. La gente alrededor veía en silencio y con obvia curiosidad la escena. Pero Katsuki solo podía mirar esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas que le veían emocionado. No entendía cómo lograba hacerlo, no podía verlo, pero estaba seguro que Izuku sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Tragó en seco saliendo de su ensoñación cayendo en cuenta de lo que dijo el pecoso.

― ¡No te he dado mi bufanda idiota! S-Sólo te la prestaré para que no mueras de una maldita hipotermia. ―Le dijo quitándose sus orejeras y colocándolas en la cabeza de Izuku con brusquedad―. Y tampoco te estoy obsequiando esto. Si te mueres congelado el bastardo mitad-mitad seguro me echará la culpa. ―El rubio pareció reaccionar a lo que dijo pues aclaró su garganta para proseguir―. T-Tampoco es que le tenga miedo, pero seguro sería un dolor en el culo que me esté jodiendo por tu culpa.

Izuku parpadeó ¿Se refería a Shouto?

― ¡Ah! No te preocupes, Shouto nunca haría algo así ―Afirmó con una sonrisa más amplia ajustándose las orejeras con alegría―. Te las devolveré mañana lo prometo.

― ¿Mañana? ―volvió a tomarle de los hombros y acercarse al rostro del pecoso―. ¡¿Planeas seguir viniendo?! Está enfriando y pronto empezará a nevar maldita sea ―Pegó su frente al peliverde buscando calmar un poco su furia―, ¿Por qué quieres venir a tocar incluso en invierno maldito Deku?

Izuku pestañeó sonrojándose ante la cercanía, sentía el aliento del rubio sobre su rostro, pero no pasó desapercibida la pregunta que no tardó en contestar con una amable sonrisa en la cara.

― ¿Y por qué no?

Katsuki suspiró cansado ante el cuadro que tenía el frente, el pecoso le seguía mirando feliz con las mejillas sonrojadas y esos enormes orbes esmeraldas clavados a él. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido y de pronto el frío ya no lo sentía en sus orejas, ahora un calor se acentuaba en sus mejillas.

El aplauso continuo del público a su alrededor le hizo volver a la realidad. Joder, había olvidado que estaba en una puta plaza, la gente le miraba entre sonrojada y emocionada acercándose a dejar monedas y billetes a la pequeña canasta del peliverde. Pestañeó dos veces para salir de la impresión.

―B-Bien, adiós. ―se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

― ¿No te quedarás hasta que venga Shouto?

― ¡Dije Adiós!

* * *

No lo podía creer. Ahora estaba yendo al trabajo sin su bufanda, afortunadamente tenía en casa otras orejeras, consideraría comprarse otra bufanda en alguna tienda porque el frío estaba aumentando cada vez más. Durante el trabajo, escuchó en la radio que probablemente nevaría esa noche, se preguntó por un momento si ese idiota de pecas estaría ahí sentado debajo de todo ese frío.

Y de pronto un aura de furia le rodeó espantando a los compradores que estaban cerca de él. Si llegaba a la plaza y ese estúpido estaba ahí, lo golpearía, aunque fuese ciego, le importaría una mierda, debía ser consiente que es peligroso estar fuera con la nevada que se aproximaba.

Salió del trabajo con paso apresurado, esperando que Deku no estuviese allí. El día anterior entre su enojo le soltó aquel apodo que le había inventado en sus tardes de meditación sobre él, después de todo Izuku podía leerse Deku y eso le quedaba mejor. Llegó a la plaza encontrándola vacía.

Un sentimiento agridulce le abrumó. ¿Por qué mierda había esperado a ver a Deku ahí sentado como siempre? Bufó por lo bajo. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Decidió seguir su camino directo a su apartamento, pero una voz le hizo detenerse.

― ¿Bakugou-kun?

El chico volteó conociendo aquella voz.

― ¿Qué quieres bastardo doble cara?

Todoroki sonrió un poco divertido por la actitud del menor.

―Invitarte a un café ¿Quieres?

No. Grito su voz interior.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Toda su mente le decía que se negara, pero esa pequeña parte que se dedicaba a pensar en el peliverde le hizo seguir al doble cara, únicamente para saber si algo había sucedido. ¿Para qué carajos quería hablar con él?

Entraron a una cafetería cercana, Katsuki miraba absorto el lugar, no había visto ese local antes, pero con la construcción de la plaza muchas cosas habían cambiado. Tomaron asiento en una mesa justo frente a una de las ventanas, observó el menú con aburrimiento, todo era dulce, bah, tampoco es que tuviese hambre.

― ¿Ya sabes qué pedir? ―El heterocromático hizo una seña para llamar a una de las meseras que atendió en seguida―. Yo quiero lo de siempre.

La chica escribió con una sonrisa, esperando la petición del rubio que miraba la escena con una ceja en alto. El maldito frecuentaba ese lugar.

―Un café, sin leche y sin azúcar.

―Vaya, así que no te gusta el dulce.

Katsuki frunció el ceño golpeando levemente la mesa llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

― ¿Para qué mierda me llamas aquí?

Todoroki soltó un suspiro, también era tan impaciente cómo le había contado Izuku.

―Planeaba decírtelo después de tomar un sorbo de café, pero veo que estás impaciente ―Miró directamente a los ojos escarlata del rubio para proseguir―. Quiero explicarte por qué te pedí que te alejaras de Izuku...

Katsuki frunció el ceño, más si era posible. Abrió la boca para decir alguna de sus tantas groserías, pero el bicolor le detuvo.

―Y también te diré por qué te traigo esto yo y no Izuku.

Todoroki le entregó una pequeña bolsa de papel que contenía la bufanda y orejeras que le había prestado a Izuku el día anterior. Al verlo, Katsuki no pudo más que quedarse atónito a lo que Shouto decidió proseguir, explicándole con detalle una historia que en su vida creyó escuchar.

El peliverde y el bicolor, eran hermanastros, su padre y su madre habían formado una familia, pero tan solo unos años después, un desafortunado accidente los dejó solos, Izuku perdió la vista aquel día, el más afortunado fue el bicolor, que solo sufrió una ligera quemadura. Desde entonces vivían juntos como una familia, cursando la preparatoria y apoyándose mutuamente.

También le explicó cómo hace algunos años, Izuku estaba perdidamente enamorado de una persona que, al saber de su condición de ojos, decidió alejarse y abandonarle rompiéndole el corazón. Aunque el peliverde no dejó de confiar en las personas, mantiene un temor a ser abandonado cómo aquella vez.

Katsuki tomó un sorbo de su café una vez que estuvo en su mesa mientras escuchaba atentamente el relato.

―Ahora, me he comprometido con una chica con la que llevo saliendo unos años ―Prosiguió el bicolor―, Izuku tiene la idea de que al casarme ya no tendré tiempo para él. Pero, aunque trate de convencerle, sigue con la vaga idea que si trabaja no lo dejaré. ―el chico suspiró pesadamente―. Es mi hermano, jamás lo abandonaré.

― ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ―Fue directo al punto como siempre.

Todoroki se aclaró la garganta terminando su café.

―Lo mismo que aquella vez Bakugou-kun ―Le miró seriamente―. Prométeme que vas en serio.

El rubio dejó su la taza con la mitad del café en la mesa.

Le costó unos segundos pensarlo, segundos en los que vio la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos esmeraldas, las mismas pecas, la misma piel blanca y pálida, todo grabado en su memoria. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que estar dudando? Porque joder, estaba dudando ante esa pregunta. Le hubiese gustado responder con un rotundo 'Me importa una mierda ese idiota' pero no. Allí estaba dudando y recordando todo lo que ve del pecoso a diario. Desde sus manos tocando la guitarra hasta el recuerdo de su tenue voz cantando aquellas canciones populares.

Maldijo en voz baja. Ya que, tomo aire y dejó que su puto corazón contestara.

―Voy en serio... ―susurró pesadamente mientras le miraba con determinación.

El bicolor sonrió satisfecho terminando su postre.

―Izuku no vendrá a tocar en invierno. ―El rubio volvió a fruncir el ceño ante su aclaración―. Oye, tú mismo se lo dijiste ayer ¿No? Pronto nevara, es peligroso.

Katsuki decidió callar, era verdad. Él mismo se lo había pedido. Suspiró frustrado tomando la bolsa de papel con sus cosas y levantándose de la mesa dispuesto a retirarse. Escuchó la despedida del bastardo doble cara, pero le ignoró olímpicamente saliendo del local.

Estaba cabreado.

* * *

El invierno acabó. La nieve y el frío iban cediendo poco a poco. Katsuki se levantó apresurado una vez que hubo comprobado que el sol estaba presente. Era primavera.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba ansioso. Se duchó y vistió casi volando, colocándose la corbata de su uniforme torpemente. Tomó su bolso y llaves azotando la puerta del apartamento sin ningún cuidado. Tuvo todo el invierno para pensarlo, incluso en navidad y año nuevo. Y cada día la imagen que seguía grabada en su cabeza era la misma.

El bastardo de Deku cantando en la plaza.

Le gustaba el estúpido, más que eso, tenía un deseo ciego de protegerle y de estar a su lado viendo cada maldita expresión en su cara en especial aquella sonrisa que acompañaba con los orbes esmeralda.

Caminó a paso rápido, casi trotando directo al lugar, escuchando impasible el rasgueo de las cuerdas acompañadas de la suave voz que ya conocía. Katsuki se acercó despacio observando la gente que rodeaba al pecoso, mientras este seguía cantando esa canción con la que iniciaron su primera conversación. Esperó que terminara mientras los presentes aplaudían y dejaban un par de monedas en el cesto.

Izuku ajustaba sus clavijas un poco cuando sintió aquella presencia que ya extrañaba, sonrió abiertamente alzando su rostro y abriendo sus ojos dejando ver el hermoso verde en ellos.

― ¡Buenos días, Kat…! ―Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle con delicadamente―. ¿Kacchan?

Katsuki sonrió ante el extraño apodo que le había puesto. Se separó un poco solo para unir su frente con la suya como lo hizo alguna vez, observó con gracia las pecas que se esparcían por sus mejillas y bajó levemente para depositar un suave beso en los labios. No le dio tiempo si quiera de responder, se separó de inmediato y dijo:

― ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Izuku?

Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron de la sorpresa. Esperó cualquier cosa, un regaño, un grito, incluso un sermón, todo menos eso. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al procesar que le había besado y una sonrisa aún más grande adornó su cara.

―Si... Si, quiero Kacchan.

Y esta vez fue el pecoso quien se lanzó a abrazar al rubio sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que la guitarra resbalase de su regazo y Katsuki la sostuviera gracias a su reflejo 'NoquieroqueIzukulloreporsuguitarrarota' que había desarrollado justo en ese momento.

Suspiró sintiendo el calor del chico sobre él, acariciándole los cabellos y oliendo su delicado aroma. Y entonces recordó el estúpido apodo que le acababa de poner.

―Oye ―el pecoso levantó la cabeza un poco para indicar que le escuchaba―. ¿Por qué Kacchan?

Izuku sonrió feliz.

― ¿Y por qué no?

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Llevo toda la tarde escribiendo esto, lo revisé dos veces, espero que no se me haya quedado algún error que eso siempre me pone bien a lo Kacchan así tipo Shineeee.

Había planeado otro fic para hoy, pero leí que la categoría era Idol/Cantantes y yo de 'KHE, esta vara no tiene nada de eso' Y entonces fui al baño y voalá, salió esto de casi cinco mil palabras. XD

Espero les guste y no les haya cansado con tanta letra. Disculpen por el beso tan chiquito, pero creo que así está bonito uwur y pues listo. No tengo más que decir, Bai

 _Yuly~_


End file.
